Epilogo: Blood of Olympus
by Flu Saotho Jackson
Summary: Que pasa despues de la sangre del olimpo? Drabbles de diferentes puntos de viste en tercera persona, como en Heroes of Olympus. Escenas perdidas en el tiempo, pequeños crossovers y mas.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE PERCY JACKSON (OBVIO DAH)

Este fic tiene caps cortos (para mantener el suspenso)MUAJAAJAJA

Dedicado a Tinieblas, porque es la inchapelotas que queria que lo suba.

I

Annabeth

Annabeth no podía creer que Valdez estaba vivo.

Pero ahí estaba, con Calipso, lo más normal. Como si nunca hubiera muerto.

Es que en realidad, no había muerto. Pero si por Annabeth hubiera sido, ya lo habria matado por haberlos preocupado tanto. Y otra cosa, Nico y Hazel sintieron su muerte. Era demasiado extraño, y como no había una explicación lógica, la hija de Atenea estaba a punto de explotar.

Al parecer Piper pensaba lo mismo que ella.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Leo

Leo queria, como minimo, un abrazo de bienvenida.

No a Piper encima de él, con Katropis en su cuello.

-Te odio, Valdez-dijo ella- Como pudiste hacer eso?

-Bueno, la proxima te aviso cuando me voy a morir, Reina de la Belleza.

-Ejem-"tosio" Calipso

Estaba celosa, celosa de Leo y eso a él lo hizo feliz. Calipso era suya, y estaba celosa de el. Para Leo eso bastaba.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Will

No se suponia que Will se iba a enamorar de Nico Di Angelo.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en el, se sentia completo. No se imaginaba una vida sin Nico. Sin su malhumor, sin sus viajes por las sombras, sin curarlo…

Ugh, Will penso, esto se esta poniendo en plan Crepusculo gay, o algo asi.

Pero no le importaba, porque asi era como se sentia.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Percy

Como le pedia matrimonio a Annabeth, era lo unico que pensaba Percy.

Bueno, habia pensado algo, algo muy especial.

Pero necesitaba la ayuda de Clarisse, y de todo el campamento. Pero primero necesitaba consultarselo a alguien.

Piper.

Holis! Aca Flu! Queria pedir perdon por actualizar tarde. Y tambien por la falta de tildes.

Bueeeeeeeeeno, eso (?  
Flu~


	5. Chapter 5

V

Quiron

El centauro se sentia un espia.

Bueno tecnicamente, no deberia Quiron estar viendo esto, pero Afrodita fue demasiado insistente.

Percy estaba hablando con Piper para planear como pedirle matrimonio a Annabeth.

Esperen- penso Quiron- PERCY LE QUERIA PEDIR MATRIMONIO A ANNABETH?!

Ahora lo unico que pensaba Quiron era como matar a Percy Jackson.


	6. UNA NOTITAAAA DE AUTORAA

Holaaaaaaaaa

Si, yo, haciendo una notita de autora. Pero tranquilos, no dejo la historia ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno es que enserio les queria agradecer por las reviews que me dejaron, SON HERMOSAS!

Asi que el siguiente cap, quiza un poco malo, pero a mi me encanta la pareja que trata.

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CON USTEDES UN CAPITULO...

SALLY/PAUL

Lo quiero dedicar a **Berenise Acirione **y a **Esther Coutoi** que me dejaron las primeras reviews y son hermosisimas las palabras que me dejaron 3

Asi que al Pov Sally queridos campistas!


	7. Chapter 6

VI

Sally

Donde dioses estaba Percy, era lo único que pensaba Sally.

Bueno en realidad, no solo en eso pensaba.

Pensaba en Paul.

Y se preguntaba cómo iba decirle…

…Que estaba embarazada.


	8. Chapter 7

VII

Esena perdida

Pequeño Crossover

Situado en El Hijo de Neptuno

Ponele que Harry (Potter) tiene la misma edad que Percy

Percy

Percy estaba cansado, no sabia cuanto habia caminado ni navegando, por lo tanto no sabia en que parte del mundo estaba. Cuando vio un castillo al estilo medieval, en el medio del bosque, no dio credito a sus ojos. Vio a un chico menudo con gafas, con un señor gordo y viejo. Ambos vestian tunicas, y al parecer, no veian a los monstruos alrededor de ellos. El chico estaba extrañamente sonriente. El señor, no.

Aparecieron las gorgonas detrás de ellos.

Mierda.


	9. Chapter 8

VIII

Annabeth

Percy estaba demasiado misterioso.

La estaba evitando, y Percy nunca hacia eso.

-Annabeth! Ahí estas te estuve buscando por todas partes.-Dijo Clarisse- CHICOS!- aplaudio dos veces- Ya saben que hacer.-Los chicos de la cabaña de Ares la agarraron y la pusieron en sus hombros

-Pero que estan haciendo! Sueltenme.-chillo Annabeth- Clarisse, que estas haciendo?

-Ayudandome-dijo Percy detrás de ella, a el tambien lo tenian agarrado y lo estaban llevando en los hombros.

-P…-Shhh dejame hablar a mi.-Percy la interrumpio-Clarisse, segui el plan.

En menos de dos minutos los dos estaban en el agua.

Fue la mejor propuesta de matrimonio submarina del mundo.

NO ME ODIEEEEEN POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Si, al fin actualize esta historia, yo tambien me odiaria si fuera ustedes. En mi defensa el capitulo es uno que muchos estaba esperando.

Mas vale tarde que nunca,

Se despide

Flu~


End file.
